Two Choices: You Kill Me or I Taste Your Blood
by rimrim-chan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang diburu oleh rezim Aizen, tapi Ichigo melawan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, namun, penghianatan Kuchiki Rukia dan Abarai Renji bukan termasuk rencananya. Masih percayahkah Ichigo dengan Rukia? AU – IchiRuki – Action


**Author's Prologue: **saran aja nih kalo mau baca FF ini sambil dengerin 30 Seconds to Mars yang Hurricane, karena saya terinspirasi dari mendengarkan lagu ini dan menonton videonya, wow amazing video (dengan sensor tentunya) :p

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite Does.**

**Two Choices: You Kill Me or I Taste Your Blood **

Seorang lelaki berambut _orange_ sedang menikmati udara malam yang dingin sekali, mencoba meneguk _beer_ dalam kaleng untuk mengalahkan udara di malam musim dingin seperti ini. Ini sepertinya masih bulan Januari dan musim dingin akan terus berlanjut hingga Februari. Lelaki itu memeriksa _Rolex_ berwarna silver untuk kesekian kalinya. Gusar sekali mengetahui bahwa sudah lebih dari larut malam tapi yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut tersenyum sinis, mengetahui bahwa dia tidak sendiri kali ini.

"Lebih baik kau katakan saja kalau ingin meminta _beer_ ku ini? Masih tersisa sedikit." Lelaki berambut _orange_ itu mengoyangkan sisa _beer_ dalam kaleng itu.

"Ceh, Kurosaki Ichigo." keluarlah sosok yang bersembunyi dari balik bayang-bayang sinar lampu jalan yang temaram, lelaki berambut merah penuh dengan tato.

"Abarai Renji!" kali ini lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang terkaget tanpa buatan.

Lelaki berambut merah yang diketahui bernama Abarai Renji sekarang mulai terkekeh, sepertinya dia berhasil membuat lelaki ini di hadapanya terkaget.

"Sepertinya lelaki ini yang kau tunggu?" tiba-tiba Abarai Renji menyeret seseorang yang telah tewas dan membuangnya ke bawah hidung Kurosaki Ichigo, pria dengan luka parah di bagian kepala, bisa di tebak bagian pelipisnya pecah dan robek.

"Hanatarou!" Ichigo berteriak dan terlihat gusar. "Kau!" segera Ichigo menghampiri Renji dan mencoba memukul wajahnya, tapi Renji bukan orang yang gampang hanya karena sekali tinju, dirinya mengelak dan memegang lengan kanan Ichigo yang digunakan untuk memukul wajahnya.

Ichigo kembali mencoba memukul, mengayunkan tinju kirinya dan tepat mengenai pipi kanan Renji. Tinju yang cukup kuat, membuat Renji sedikit terhempas ke arah kiri. Tak mau kalah, Renji memegang pipi Ichigo dengan kedua tangannya dan memebenturkan dahinya sendiri ke dahi Ichigo. Hantaman seperti itu membuat Ichigo tersungkur dan membuat dahinya berdarah hebat, meringis menahan sakit di trotoar jalan yang sepi.

Renji menghampiri Ichigo dan meninjak dadanya.

"Kau Kurosaki Ichigo! Aku tahu kau bukan orang biasa yang bisa mati hanya sekali pukulan seperti ini, hah!" Renji semakin menekan dada Kurosaki Ichigo dengan kaki kirinya.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Jadi memang kau sengaja ingin menghabisi diriku di sini? Mengapa tidak kau lakukan dari dahulu, Abarai Renji?"

Renji semakin menginjak Ichigo dan menendang kepalanya, tapi Ichigo menahan kaki kanan Renji agar tidak menyepak kepalanya. Kaki Ichigo bermain, menendang punggung Renji dari arah belakang dan berusaha bangkit. Renji jatuh dan berusaha berdiri kembali.

"HUAAAAHH! Sial kau Ichigo!" Renji berlari dan menghantam pipi kanan ichigo.

Baku hantam terjadi. Ichigo memukul hidung Renji dengan kuat, darah menetes dari hidung menuju mulutnya. Renji memukul balasan tapi ditepis oleh lengan Ichigo yang berbalik menyerang dan menghantarkan tinju ke arah perut Renji. Tubuh kekar Renji terhempas ke belakang dan menghantam tembok bata di belakangnya. Ichigo menghampiri Renji yang terpojok dan menambah pukulan dua hingga tiga kali ke arah dada dan perutnya. Renji kehilangan kendali tapi masih tetap berdiri. Ichigo mencengkram wajah Renji yang penuh darah di sekitar mulut dan memar di pipi kanan.

"Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh salah satu dari kalian! Tapi kau melakukannya duluan, apa kau ingin melanggar perjanjian!"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya bodoh!"

"Kau pikir itu tidak membunuh! Melukai bagian kepala, APA ITU TIDAK MEMBUNUH!" Ichigo kesal dan melayangkan tinju ke arah pipi Renji sekali lagi, tapi Abarai Renji juga lahir sebagai petarung jalanan yang sama kuatnya dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, dirinya tetap tegak berdiri dengan ditopang oleh tombok kuat di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Kau seharusnya berterimakasih kepadaku karena aku menyelamatkan mayatnya sebelum di buang ke sungai itu!" Renji mencoba menjelaskan.

Ichigo melepaskan cengkramanya, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku ingin berpihak kepadamu, dan menyelamatkan satu dari kalian!" Renji mencoba menahan sakit dan berusaha berdiri tegak, padahal kakinya sudah tidak mampu menahan berat badannya sendiri.

Mata Ichigo nanar, seperti tidak percaya informasi yang dia terima.

"Kau yang sangat dendam dengan pemerintah di kota ini, mencoba melakukan serangan _underground_ dan gerilya, tapi pemerintah mempunyai cukup mata-mata untuk menghabisi siapa saja yang ingin menggulingkan rezim Aizen!"

"Kau berpihak kepada siapa Renji?" Ichigo bertanya dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Yang kau tahu aku berkerja untuk pemerintah di bawah hidung Aizen, walaupun kita sama-sama di lahirkan dari tanah miskin Rokungai. Kau harus tahu aku berkerja di bawah pengawasan Aizen tapi itu semua untuk menyelamatkan dan membawa kembali tanah kita, dan pastinya menyelamatkanmu!"

"PENGHIANAT!" Ichigo membungkam Renji dengan tinju ke arah perutnya, tapi Renji tidak membalas.

"Ichigo, mengertilah... kau jangan bertindak gegabah, semua ini tidak berarti! Kau mau mati sia-sia seperti Hanatarou!" Renji mencengkram bahu Ichigo. Ichigo kembali menatap Renji dengan nanar.

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia Renji, sedangkan kau sendiri mengapa membiarkan Rukia diambil oleh keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki! Kau tahu keluarga itu berkerja pula untuk Aizen!" Ichigo berteriak ke wajah Renji.

"Kalau kau tidak mengerti apapun lebih baik kau tidur saja di kamarmu yang kumuh di Rokungai! Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku! Kau tidak mengerti apapun! Kau hanya menyadari hal-hal di permukaan saja, sedangkan motif di bawah permukaan kau tidak menyelaminya!" Renji menampar wajah Ichigo, mungkin dengan tujuan agar Ichigo mengerti.

Apa yang dilakukan Renji justru membuat Ichigo semakin memanas, pria berambut _orange_ itu membuat gerakan memuatar, mengarahkan tendangan ke wajah Renji, membuat Renji sekali lagi menempatkan tubuhnya yang tidak kuat lagi terhempas ke trotoar. Ichigo merasa belum puas akan pelampiasannya yang tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dirinya dengar, berusaha menendang Renji. Tapi, tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa bahu sebelah kanannya dipukul oleh benda yang sangat keras. Ichigo jatuh terjembab di hadapan Renji. Ichigo merasa pusing sekali dan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, namun samar-samar dirinya melihat _wedges_ berwarna ungu yang ada di hadapan wajahnya. Ichigo melihat ke atas siapa wanita yang memukulnya dan membuat dirinya pingsan. Dengan pandangan yang samar-samar dirinya berbisik...

"Rukia..."

/

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo perlahan membuka matanya, dengan pandangan yang masih kabur, dirinya menemukan sosok wanita yang tebakannya sebagai Rukia, wanita <em>midget<em> itu seperti sedang berbisik berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, entah apa dan dengan siapa dirinya berbicara. Ichigo kesal sekali mengapa Rukia memukulnya dan membuat dirinya tersungkur di trotoar ketika dia sangat membutuhkan sebuah jawaban dari Renji. Ichigo mencoba menggerakkan badannya untuk bangkit, _oh God_, sakitnya luar biasa! Ichigo mengerang dan membuat Rukia tersadar dari percakapannya di telepon. Rukia cepat-cepat mengakhiri percakapannya dan menutup sambungan telepon.

"Rukia.." Ichigo memanggil dan mencoba membuat dirinya duduk. Barulah dirinya sadar kalau dia di tempatkan di sebuah—entahlah mungkin kamar hotel.

"Hey, jangan bergerak dahulu _strawberry_!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku, _midget_!"

"Menyelamatkanmu tentu saja bodoh!"

"Apa ini yang kau sebut menyelamatkan? Membuat diriku menjadi korban pembunuhan di jalanan!"

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali! Kalau tidak begitu kau akan terus baku hantam dengan Renji!"

"Aku butuh jawaban, Rukia! Kau pikir aku hanya seonggok daging di jalanan yang bisa mengeluarkan suara! Apa bedanya aku dengan bangkai tikus di got! Aku bergerak sendiri, melawan pemerintah tanpa _kalian_, tanpa _dirimu_! Kau pikir aku bisa mengerti!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama denganmu! Kau pikir aku boneka _barbie_ yang berada dalam kemewahan Kuchiki, melakukan _menicure pedicure_ setiap hari sementara semua orang mempertaruhkan lehernya di luar sana!" Rukia berteriak dari seberang ruangan.

"Kalian bergerak sendiri tanpa memberitahu aku! Aku seperti orang bodoh yang melakukan hal sia-sia, menyerahkan nyawa dengan percuma! Kalian? Kalian berbicara seenakknya begitu dan berpura-pura membela tanah Rokungai!" Ichigo berdiri dan lupa kalau dirinya masih penuh luka yang masih segar, menghampiri Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri di hadapan Rukia. "Sekarang katakan apa yang telah kau perbuat denganku!"

"Ichigo.." Rukia terlihat tegar menghadapi Ichigo yang berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Katakan, RUKIA!" Ichigo menghantam cermin besar di belakang Rukia dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Rukia masih menatap Ichigo tanpa gentar.

"Ichigo! Dengar, aku mengerti betapa kau membenci aku dan Renji karena tanpa sepengetahuanmu kami berkerja di bawah hidung Aizen, mungkin terlebih lagi kau membenciku karena sekarang aku telah menjadi keluarga Kuchiki. Tapi kau harus tahu, kamipun melakukan hal yang sama denganmu—membela tanah Rokungai! Hanya berbeda caranya saja!" Rukia menjelaskan dan Ichigo sekarang mulai mengambil pecahan cermin di samping Rukia.

Rukia dengan waspada memperhatikan Ichigo yang bisa hilang kendali kapan saja karena percakapan seperti ini. Rukia pelan-pelan mengambil sesuatu dari belakang saku kirinya, tapi dimasukkannya lagi benda itu—hanya antisipasi apabila Ichigo kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lihat pecahan cermin ini, Rukia!" Ichigo memperlihatkan pecahan cermin terbesar, cukup untuk memotong urat lehernya apabila Ichigo memang sudah hilang akal sehat—membunuh Rukia menjadi prioritasnya sekarang. "Bisa mengiris nadi seseorang!" Ichigo menunjukkannya dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan luka.

"Aku bukan anak usia 5 tahun yang perlu kau jelaskan begitu."

"Nah! Kau mengerti sendiri!" Ichigo secara tiba-tiba mengarahkan pecahan itu ke leher Rukia. Dengan cepat Rukia menepisnya dengan lengannya dan menghantamkan sikunya ke arah muka Ichigo.

Ichigo terhempas ke arah meja kaca yang terdapat vas bunga lavender. Ichigo melihat vas bunga besar itu dan dilemparnya ke arah Rukia. Rukia berlari dan bersembunyi ke balik sofa yang ada di kamar itu. Ichigo gusar dan menendang meja kaca yang dekat dengan sofa, meja kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping membuat suaranya membahana ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kalian membunuh! Membunuh manusia! Kau! Kau, Rukia berkerja untuk orang seperti itu! Dimana nuranimu! Dimana akal sehatmu! Dimana mimpi yang sering kau ceritakan dahulu ketika kita di Rokungai! Dimana RUKIA!" Ichigo kesal, mengobrak-abrik apa saja disekitarnya, memporak porandakan ruangan itu.

Rukia keluar dari persembunyiannya, dan tanpa di duga mengarahkan _handgun_ ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo terlihat tercekat karena Rukia semakin dekat untuk mengarahkan jenis pistol itu ke wajahnya. Apa Rukia memang sengaja untuk menghabisinya di sini?

"Sudah berapa kali aku dan Renji menyelamatkanmu dari Aizen." Rukia berbicara dengan masih mengarahkan ujung pistol itu di depan mata Ichigo, "Kau tahu saat kau menunggu Hanatarou kau sudah ditunggu oleh Ichimaru atas perintah Aizen. Ichimaru mendapat tugas untuk menghabisi kau atau kalian berdua sekalian. Tapi Aku dan Renji mengalihkan perhatian Ichimaru dengan membiarkan Ichimaru menghadapi Hanatarou terlebih dahulu, kami hanya berharap Hanatarou bisa menahan Ichimaru, tapi sepertinya dia belum cukup untuk bertahan sebagai petarung jalanan!"

Ichigo nanar dengan informasi yang Rukia berikan. Seketika Ichigo mencoba mengambil pecahan kaca yang masih berserakan, mencoba mencari senjata sebagai pertahanan diri.

"Sebelum Ichimaru mencincang Hanataraou, Renji sudah menyeret Hanatarou ke hadapanmu, agar kau sadar bahwa Ichimaru sudah membidikmu!"

"Mengapa Ichimaru tidak menghadapiku saat itu!"

"Kau yakin bisa menghadapinya dengan _revolver semi automatic_?" Rukia menempelkan ujung pistol ke dahi Ichigo. "Apa kau bisa, HAH!" kesal sekali Rukia dengan sikap Ichigo.

Ichigo juga sama gusarnya dengan Rukia, dengan sigap Ichigo megang pergelangan tangan Rukia dan mengambil alih pistolnya ke arah Rukia sendiri, tapi Rukia adalah wanita yang kuat pula, yang lahir sebagai petarung jalanan—seperti Renji dan dirinya. Rukia mampu mengendalikan tangannya sendiri dan masih mencoba mengarahkan pistol ke arah Ichigo kembali, tapi Ichigo cukup cerdik kali ini. Ichigo mengambil pecahan cermin dan menggoreskanya ke tangan bagian dalam Rukia. Rukia kaget dan membuat pertahannya lemah, kesempatan langsung diambil Ichigo. Sekarang telah berpindah tangan pistol itu menjadi milik Ichigo. Rukia tercekat dan masih memegang tangannya yang mulai meneteskan darah segar.

Ichigo mengarahkan pistol ke arah Rukia, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Rukia membeku di tempatnya.

"Lakukan Ichigo." Rukia berusaha tegar.

Ichigo masih terdiam dan bersiap menarik pelatuk saja.

"Lakukan Ichigo! Lakukan! Apabila itu bisa menjawab semua kekesalanmu terhadapku! Penghianatankuu terhadapmu, penghianatanku terhadap mimpiku sendiri, penghianatanku terhadap Rokungai!" nada suara Rukia sekarang mulai bergetar.

Ichigo semakin mendekatkan ujung pistolnya ke wajah Rukia.

Rukia menatap _amber eyes_, mencari sesuatu di baliknya. Rukia tahu mata itu mengisyaratkan apapun dari pemiliknya. Rukia merindukan mata itu menatap _amestyst_ miliknya dengan lembut, _seperti dahulu_. Diam-diam sudut matanya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air asin. Rukia memejamkan matanya membuat bulir tersebut semakin berjatuhan dari sudut matanya.

Tapi, Rukia tidak mengharapkan belas kasihan dari pria ini, betapapun Rukia menyukai segala hal tentang _amber eyes_ itu.

Ichigo mengarahkan ujung pistol itu ke arah dagu Rukia, membuat wajahnya terangkat dan memaksa menatap _amber eyes_ miliknya. Tapi.. Ichigo membuang pistol itu ke seberang ruangan dan.. memeluk Rukia.

Rukia serasa kakinya tidak mampu menopang tubuhnya lagi, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah dan direngkuh Ichigo. Rukia terisak dalam pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo diam-diam mencium kepala Rukia ketika dirinya terisak. Ichigo merasakan kecewa terhadap keadaan yang memaksa mereka berbuat seperti petarung jalanan, bertahan hidup dengan melawan arus kehidupan di kota itu. Jalanan sungguh kejam, siapa yang tidak dapat bertahan akan terseleksi oleh alam sendiri.

"Aku sebenarnya bersyukur Rukia, kau diambil oleh keluarga Kuchiki, sehingga kau tidak perlu hidup di jalanan seperti diriku." Ichigo mengangkat tangan Rukia yang tadi dirinya lukai dengan pecahan cermin tajam. Ichigo membersihkan darahnya yang menetes dan menciumnya. Rukia menangis semakin keras. Entah yang dia tangisi karena lukanya yang sakit atau perlakukan Ichigo yang seperti itu.

"Aku juga bersyukur kau bisa menggunakan senjata api dan aku sadari kekuatan pertahanan dirimu semakin kuat, apa kau sekarang bisa pula mengayunkan pedang dipadu dengan tari-tarian, _salsa _mungkin, hmm?" Ichigo berkata sembari terkekeh untuk membuat Rukia tertawa.

Rukia tertawa disela isak tangisnya dan mencubit pipi Ichigo.

"Awww!" Ichigo meringis. "Rukia, kau tahu ini masih memar!"

"Maaf, Ichigo aku sengaja melakukannya!" Rukia menjawab sembari tertawa lebar. Ichigo semakin meringis dan menunduk.

"Eh, apa terlalu kelewatan ya?" Rukia was-was kalau dia benar-benar membuat lukanya semakin lebar 1-2mm mungkin. Rukia mengecek dengan menyentuh pipinya, tapi Ichigo terkekeh.

"Aku ini ksatria jalanan Rokungai, Rukia, tidak akan mati hanya karena dicubit oleh jari-jari kecil seperti milikmu, lihat jariku lebih besar." Ichigo memamerkan jemarinya yang besar dan menempelkan di depan hidungnya. Rukia manyun dan semakin mencubit keras pipinya.

"Haduhhh!" Ichigo meringis keras sekali, meringis.

Rukia terdiam dan memandangi Ichigo.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, ada beberapa penjelasan di dunia ini yang tidak bisa di dikatakan dengan kata-kata dan serangkaian kalimat."

"Aku berusaha mengerti."

Rukia mengelus pipi Ichigo yang masih memar karena baku hantam dengan Renji. Pilu sekali saat membelainya. Ichigo bisa membaca ekspresi Rukia, ada rasa menyesal dengan semua keputusannya.

Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia yang ada di pipinya dan menciumnya. Sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau menderita selama ini." Rukia berkata lirih sekali. Suasana haru menyelimuti dirinya.

Ichigo mengusap air mata Rukia dan mencium pelupuk mata Rukia.

"Aku mencoba memahami, perjuanganmu pun sama gilanya dengan kehidupanku di luar sana." Ichigo mencium hidung Rukia. Rukia sesenggukan.

"_If only I can save you..._"

Ichigo mencium Rukia, dengan sangat lembut. Sangat hati-hati dirinya melakukannya. Merasakan kehangatan dari setiap senti bibir lembutnya.

Merasakan ketakutannya.

Merasakan kekhawatirannya.

Merasakan kerinduanya...

Ichigo melepaskan ciumanya dan mengelus pipi Rukia dengan jemarinya yang berbekas darah yang telah kering karena pecahan cermin.

"Masa depan tidak bisa aku lihat, setidaknya terlalu samar untuk saat ini. Tapi apabila bisa terlihat aku berharap di sana ada dirimu, Rukia. Di masa depan itu ada dirimu..."

Rukia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sensasi saat Ichigo mencium pipinya. Sensasi saat bibir Ichigo di sana untuk merasakan setiap detak nadi kehidupan—yang kini di sekitar lehernya.

Sensasi gemuruh saat dirinya menyentuhmu.

Sensasi deru nafasnya saat dirinya bernafas untukmu.

Sensasi tak terkendali saat dirinya begitu dekat dengan detak jantungmu..

Ichigo mencium bagian leher Rukia dan menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya. Ichigo memberikan sensasi dalam setiap ciuman di leher dan dadanya. Rukia semakin tak terkendali dalam setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Ichigo.

Jemari Rukia kini telah berada di antara rambut _orange_. Deru nafasnya menjadi tidak terkendali karena sentuhan Ichigo semakin membuat dirinya memuncak. Ichigo semakin membuat jejak-jejak ciumannya ke arah dada Rukia dan wanita itu lupa diri. Rukia semakin menarik kuat Ichigo ke arah dirinya.

Mereka bisa semakin lupa diri.

* * *

><p>

Ichigo menggeliat ketika membuka mata—mungkin sudah pagi. Benar saja, samar-samar dirinya bisa melihat cahaya matahari dari balik gorden, entah ini pukul berapa sekarang. Ichigo menghirup aroma kopi dan ketika melihat di sebelahnya sudah terdapat 2 cangkir kopi, satu sudah di minum setengah, dan satunya masih utuh dan aromanya sangat menggoda..

"Selamat pagi tuan Kurosaki, bagaimana perjalanan kembali dari alam mimpi?" ternyata suara Rukia yang sekarang telah rapih sekali.

"Selamat pagi nona Kuchiki, aku tersesat sebelum sampai di kasur ini lagi, aku sempat mampir ke pemakaman Hanatarou.." Ichigo berkata pelan sekali.

"Hey bicara apa kau, Ichigo! Kau mendoakan Hanatarou mati?" Rukia sekarang menghampiri Ichigo dan merendahkan dirinya untuk mendekat kepada lelaki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo terheran dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Rukia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku membawa kau dan Hanatarou di dalam mobilku, tapi aku meninggalkan dirinya di rumah sakit karena pendarahan yang cukup parah, sedangkan kau—daripada menyusahkan orang rumah sakit lebih baik aku siksa di sini, bersamaku."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha." Rukia tertawa puas sekali, dan dirinya menyuguhkan kopi yang masih utuh ke bawah hidung Ichigo, kalau dari aromanya kemungkinan ini Arabica Coffee, entahlah perlu dipastikan dari rasanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hanatarou?" Ichigo masih penasaran.

"Aku mendapat kabar subuh tadi kalau dirinya baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya sadar. Tidak ada kerusakan yang cukup parah di bagian otak, sepertinya Renji berhasil membuat Ichimaru tidak menggorok lehernya."

"Tetap saja itu penganiayaan!" Ichigo menyeruput kopinya, dan merasakan pahitnya. Tidak salah lagi Arabica coffee dengan ciri asamnya yang tersisa di lidahnya.

Ichigo meletakkan kembali kopinya dan memandang Rukia yang entah dirinya jadi obral senyum pagi seperti itu. Ichigo menahan semburat merah yang bisa muncul dengan tidak terkontrol lagi.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum? Jangan diobral ke yang lain ya? Nanti mereka minta banyak." Ichigo berkata antara gombal dan pesan kepada Rukia, terlalu mirip kodenya.

Rukia manyun. "Kau itu juga dulu sering obral senyum bahkan terang-terangan memuji wanita lain yang cantik, padahal mereka tidak cantik!"

"Hey, kau ini gadis di bangku sekolah yang berkedok wanita pemburu ya? Itu hanya kata-kata yang di ucapkan gadis remaja tau." Ichigo memperingatkan Rukia bahwa dirinya tidak pantas berkata seperti anak sekolahan begitu, mana ada wanita sekolahan membawa _shotgun_ di bahunya?

"Kadang kau benar, Ichigo."

Ichigo gemas melihat Rukia ngambek—_so nostalgic_. Ichigo mendekatkan wajah Rukia kepadanya dan—

"Kau pergi mandi dahulu, baru aku mau ciuman denganmu!" Rukia menjitak kepalanya dan berhambur pergi. Sial.

Ichigo terkekeh sendiri, dan baru sadar memang dirinya benar-benar baru bangun tidur. Oh, baru sadar kalo dirinya benar-benat telanjang dan hanya ditutupi oleh _bed cover _saja. Ichigo menggaruk rambut _orange_ yang tidak gatal, sekarang semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Kau mengerti mengapa Ichigo sekarang telanjang? Yah, apa yang mereka lakukan semalam membuat Ichigo lupa diri, sensasi yang menyenangkan apalagi dengan orang yang kau cintai. Membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan Rukia dan melakukannya setiap hari. Hahaha. Otak mesum.

Ichigo masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dirinya ingin terus berada di sana apalagi bersama Rukia. Tapi, sepertinya wanita itu sedang bersiap-siap untuk beranjak dari kamar hotel itu.

"Cari apa kau, Rukia? Apa kau ingin pergi?" Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia yang sejak tadi bergerak terus di ruangan yang masih berantakan karena perang mereka semalam.

"Tentu, Ichigo. Aku sudah menjadi Kuchiki sekarang." Rukia sepertinya mencari _wedges_ ungu yang dia pakai semalam. "Aku kesini tanpa sepengetahuan Nii-sama, tentu saja aku tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan orang-orang dari tanah Rokungai—khususnya dirimu. Renjipun melakukan hal yang sama."

"Byakuya tahu tentang diriku?" Kuchiki Byakuya adalah kakak angkat Rukia dan bangsawan Kuchiki.

"Kau orang yang ingin di habisi Aizen, siapa yang tidak tahu dirimu, kepala _orange_." Rukia menemukan sepatunya dan duduk di pinggir kasur, mengenakan sepatunya.

Ichigo mendekat ke arah Rukia dan ingin merasakan aroma lavender sebentar lagi, karena dia tahu tidak akan bertemu Rukia untuk waktu yang entah berapa lama lagi. Rukiapun merasakan hal yang sama, dirinya akan merindukan Ichigo entah mungkin akan sampai kapan mereka akan seperti itu.

Ichigo merangkul tubuh Rukia dan mencium lehernya. Rukia pasti tidak bisa dengan sentuhan seperti itu, kemungkinan dia minta lebih. Rukia membawa wajah Ichigo dan mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Ichigo, merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

"Jangan mati sia-sia Ichigo, hiduplah dengan berbahagia." Rukia mencium bibir Ichigo untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau bilang tidak mau berciuman denganku karena aku belum mandi." Ichigo menggoda Rukia.

"Terpaksa. Aku tahu aku akan tidak melakukan hal ini untuk waktu yang lama, apa kau mau aku melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku." Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan hasrat kegilaan, mengingat dalam menit berikutnya Rukia akan menghilang dari pandanganya.

"Selamat tinggal Ichigo, I love you." Rukia melepaskan Ichigo sebelum Ichigo membalas pengakuannya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Ichigo merasakan kekuata dan semangatnya ikut terbawa bersama perginya Rukia.

/

* * *

><p><strong>Foot's Note:<strong>

Handgun: merupakan nama lain dari pistol. Namun ada perbedaan antara handgun dan pistol bagi sebagian orang Amerika menyebutnya. Sedangkan revolver bagian dari jenis handgun yang mempunyai chamber yang banyak untuk peluru, jenisnya beragam termasuk semi automatic.

Shotgun: senjata laras panjang.

Arabica coffee: jenis kopi terkenal di dunia yang lebih sedikit kafein dari jenis kopi lainnya.

**Author's Epilogue:**

Cerita ini cuman mau menonjolkan segi actionnya, ternyata sulit ya membayangkan adegan, tidak seperti menontonya atau melakukannya (eh?). untuk lemon saya belum mampu menggambarkannya, sulit ditungakan dalam bahasa Indonesia (jadi pake bahasa apa dong?) takut salah menggambarkan malah aneh. Hahaha. Entahlah apa harus ada sekuelnya atau tidak, kerena saya masih belum punya gambaran apapun. Yang penting dituangkan dulu idenya. Hahaha. Mohon review yak, mau tau gimana pandangan readers deh..

\m/

Rimrim-chan


End file.
